Orphans AustriaXReader pt1
by shigurefan101
Summary: Austria is a snobby aristocrat who is forced to live in an orphanage, meeting new friends and become more selfless.
1. Chapter 1

-Austria's POV-

_This is a story of how I transformed from a snobby aristocrat into an everyday, average person, putting other people before me._

I can't believe it! I'm a fancy aristocrat! Why do I have to go hang out with a bunch of gross people who live in poverty?!  
OK let me explain my situation- my stupid parents are making me go und see what it's like to not have the amount that me und my family have. They tell me that I'm 'spoiled' und that I don't 'appreciate anything'. Well that's NOT true- I appreciate being alone while playing my piano, sitting alone in my room while playing on one of my iPads, und I also enjoy eating lots of cake all by myself. Anyways, right now I'm being forced into my Ferrari so we can go see poor people.  
We drove around a poor neighbourhood, but personally, my viewpoint is, 'hey it's not my fault they weren't born to aristocrats'. Also, my parents didn't know I had my headphones on.  
GREAT. Now my parents decided they're going to adopt some poor kid(s). I don't want to share my house with some tramp!

-Time Skip-

We walked into the poor kids' adoption centre, und I looked at all the poor kids. It was SO small! How do these people stand it!? I walked over to the counter with my parents. They had a meeting with the head of the adoption centre. They told me to wait outside the conference room. I sat out there, EXTREMELY bored. So I decided I'd go look around. I started to zone out while walking, accidentally bumping into some people. Three boys and a girl. "Sorry" they all said. I tilted my head und walked on. "Filthy kids" I muttered. They were all my age- so they should know NOT to bump into rich aristocrats. The girl must've heard me, because I heard her shout, "Hey, don't talk to my friends like that!" I turned around to see the three boys with rather worried faces, and the girl looking very angry. "Do you know who you are talking to Frau?" I asked. "A snob?" she responded. I gawked. I am NOT a snob. "I could have you arrested for zat you know" I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I heard her say "sure you could" under her breath. I hated that girl from that point on.  
_  
Little did I know that that adoption centre would be my new home soon, with her being one of my new roommates. _

-Time Skipper-

I sat at the table in my dining room the next morning, wondering where my parents were. All of a sudden, two police officers came in, saying that my parents were dead. 'Crap' I thought to myself. Where would I go?! I had no family! Well, my question was soon answered. The car stopped in front of the adoption centre that me und my parents were at yesterday. They threw me out of the car, and a landed flat on my stomach, face hitting the ground. I looked up to see my suitcase land in front of me. The car took off behind me. I stood up, brushed myself off, und looked up at my new home. "Great" I muttered. I walked in, and the lady at the desk showed me to my new room. I walked in. There were four people already in it. But not just anybody, the four brats I met yesterday. One of the boys spoke up saying, "well, you really missed us THAT much huh love?" he asked with his annoying British accent. Then another of the boys said something. "Yeah, it is rearry funny. I thought that you'd hate us for being 'firthy kids'?" 'I don't like Asians anymore' I thought. Then the last boy said something. "And maple, I really don't like how you talked to miss (Name) yesterday, eh" he said. Great... a Canadian... just when I thought things couldn't get much worse. Then the girl spoke up. "Listen kid. We don't take kindly to snobs around here. We take care of others, not ourselves. So unless you want to be out on da streets, I suggest you wise up with some manners." Once again, I gawked at her comment. "I know my manners. Zhere just not poor peoples' manners. Und unless you vant to feel the wrath of my private military, I suggest you shut ze hell up." Once again she rolled her eyes. "What private military! You might have had one before you came here, but now you don't. And stop calling us poor." she yelled. "Vhy should I?" I asked. She laughed. "Because now you're poor too." I almost stumbled backwards. I was POOR? No, it couldn't be!? Why did my parents have to die!? I would still be eating my delicious expensive cake if it wasn't for my parents dying! I shook the thought of my dead parents out of my head. "Anyways, you wirr be sreeping here on this bed" said the Japanese kid. I walked over und sat my suitcase on top of the small mattress. "A...twin...sized...mattress?" I asked. "Yes love something wrong with that?" said the British kid. I sighed. I didn't want to hear anymore of their complaining. "No" I said. "Oh by the way maple, I'm Matthew eh!"  
"Oh yes I am Arthur love."  
"Herro. I my name is Honda Kiku. My first name is actuarry Kiku, but in Japan, we say our last name first when introducing ourserves for the first time."  
The girl hesitated but eventually said in a cheery voice, "I'm (Name)! Pleasure to meet you." I blushed a little und I don't know why. "I-I'm Roderich. Nice to meet you all" I practically stuttered. Then I heard a bell ring outside the door. "Lunch time eh!" said Matthew.  
Now here came the real problem- what the hell am I eating? Is this what a 'sandwich' is? It's kinda nasty. This life is no doubt going to take a lot of getting used to.


	2. Orphans AustriaXReader pt2

It had been 6 months since my parents died. I had gotten used to being a poor orphan. To be honest, it was kind of fun! Although, there were still little kids that tried to take my food, und my selfish part of me wouldn't let them. What else would I eat then!?  
Anyways. I had become great friends with my roommates. At school und anywhere else, they'd protect me und I'd try to protect them. I don't know what it was though. Whenever I was around (Name) I would feel this tingling in my side und my stomach. My face would turn a bright red und I would never know what to say. Was I...in love with her? Surely not! Und besides. Even if I was, she surely wouldn't like me back. I always doubted my feelings towards (Name), until one night. I asked Kiku if he knew anything about love. He said he preferred not to talk about that subject, und to ask someone else with more 'experience'. I asked Matthew, but he said he never had a girlfriend or a crush or anything because he knew no one but his roommates ever noticed him anyways. So I asked Arthur. He said that it's natural to feel the way I do towards a girl, that when I do find her, I would feel all weird inside, und that I would want to 'feel' whoever it was. He said that I would know if I was in love if I dreamed about the person in a 'certain' way. Well, fortunately und unfortunately, I hadn't dreamed about (Name).  
I spoke too soon. Last night I dreamt about her in a 'certain' way. She loved me, I loved her. Okay, so I was in love with her. I thought the best way to handle this was to ignore it, seeing as she'd never like me. But as the weeks went on, I couldn't stand it- she was constantly on my mind. Her beautiful (h/c) hair, her (e/c) eyes, und her smile. I had to tell her.  
One night I looked out into the yard of the orphanage to see (Name) sitting on a swing all by herself. I walked downstairs, outside und sat next to her. I had to tell her two things- one thing was that I loved her, the second being that I was going to be taken to a new home in the morning.  
"(Name)?" I asked.  
"Hi Roderich." she said, her head still down. I picked up her head with my index finger. "I have to tell you something. I-I'm leaving, t-tomorrow morning."  
"I know. That's kinda why I'm sad." She knew? How did she know?! She must've known what I was thinking. "I heard the conversation today." A tear ran down her face. I cupped her cheek und wiped the tear away with my thumb.  
"I have to tell you something before I leave Fraulein. I-I... love, you." She looked into my eyes.  
"I, love you too Roderich." I smiled. I leaned in und kissed her soft sweet lips. At first she stiffened, but then she relaxed. We pulled away for air, und I stood up, still holding her hand. "Let's run avay togezer (Name). I protect you for ze rest of your life, never let you go I-I..." I was interrupted. "We can't" she said.  
"Do you know whose adopting you tomorrow?" she asked.  
"N-no."  
"Your parents. They aren't dead. They pretended to be dead so you'd come to this orphanage to see what it's like." All I could do was stare at her. More tears ran down her face. I bent down to meet her height. "F-Frau" was all I could say.

-Time Skip-

My parents practically threw into the car. I didn't want to leave Arthur, Kiku, Matthew, und especially (Name). I cried as I the car pulled off, watching them get smaller und smaller in the distance.

I had been a week since I left my friends. I missed them all dearly, und (Name) hadn't left my mind once. I missed her the most. Nothing distracted my mind from her. Not even my piano. It made me think of her even more. It was like I was the treble clef with no bass clef. Because we all know there can't be a song with a melody but no harmony. My parents must've noticed my depression.  
I woke up to another dreadful mourning morning. I sat up, und felt people sitting on my large bed. I grabbed my glasses, und looked at the people. There sat Matthew, Arthur, Kiku, und most importantly, (Name). I stared into their eyes. I smiled. We all talked for a while. But eventually, Arthur spoke up. "Alright men, let's leave these two love birds alone for a while." Before we even had time to protest, the three boys had walked out of the room. (Name) sat there looking at the door for a minute. I interrupted her train of thoughts by crawling next to her und placing kisses on her cheek. She looked at me. "Roderich, I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too mein leibling." I pushed her back on the bed und wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. We stayed that way for hours.

-Time Skip-

Me und (Name) have been married for about a year. We were having dinner with Arthur, Matthew und Kiku tonight. (Name) had something important she wanted to tell all of us. We all sat at the table waiting for her to say it.  
"Roderich and I are having a baby." she said. I just about fell out of my chair. We were trying to have kids. But after a while we just figured we couldn't. But this made me jump out of my chair und hug her as tight as I could.

_I guess I should really thank my parents for the life i lived. Me und (Name) had only one child, und we were the happiest parents in the world. (Name) died a few years ago of disease, und now my now grown up son looks after me, making sure I don't do anything stupid. But (Name) told me before she died to stay as long as I could, und to not leave our other roommates alone. However, I am the only on_e _left. I am old now, und I thought before I die, I should write down the tale of how I transformed from a snobby aristocrat into an average, everyday person, putting others before me._


End file.
